Conventional fitted bed sheets are not easy to fold and store, especially, bigger sized sheets such as queen and king sheets. The purpose of this invention is so that bed sheets can be easily folded after being washed and dried to store. The design of this sheet allows the sheet to be convertible from a flat sheet to a fitted sheet and is also reversible which creates an ornamental design—all by releasing zippers, buttons, elastics or other similar mechanism for the same purpose. There are no other products on the market that have this kind of complete multi function bed sheet for fitted or flat sheets.